As generally referred to in the art, a “server” is a computing device that is configured to perform operations for one or more other computing devices connected over a network. For an entity that requires computing infrastructure for handling relatively large amounts of network data, it is desirable to use servers that are designed to promote organizational/space efficiency and operational performance. In this regard, some servers are designed to be arranged in a “rack,” whereby the rack (or “cabinet”) houses numerous servers that are arranged, or “mounted,” vertically one on top of another (however, not necessarily in contact with one another). Such a server is generally referred to in the art as a “rackmount” server. Referring to FIG. 1, rack 10 houses a plurality of servers 20.
Rackmount servers are generally designed having a height corresponding to whole multiples of an industry standard rack mounting height dimension. For example, rackmount servers are generally referred to as “2U,” “3U,” “4U,” etc. systems, where the “U” designation refers to one dimensional increment of 1.75 inches in height along the vertical members of an Electronics Industry Alliance (EIA) industry-standard computer racking/mounting structure. Thus, for example, a 2U rackmount server is generally designed to be approximately 3.5 inches in height, less a small amount of clearance between vertically-adjacent rackmount servers in the rack (those skilled in the art will note that a standard rack is 19 inches wide; however, racks of other widths are available).
Rackmount servers may each require several power cords, as well as other types of cords, that connect to the back or front of the server chassis. As those skilled in the art will appreciate a completely connected set of rackmount servers will include many cords connected at various locations very near to one another. Accidental disconnection of a cord, especially a power cord, is an all too often occurrence that may negatively affect the server system or data.